


Пророчество

by robin_puck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: маленькая ретроспективка





	Пророчество

История не сохранила имени того, кто был автором Пророчества. Уже давно и в само Пророчество никто толком не верил. Раньше – триста, четыреста лет тому назад – регулярно появлялись как новые толкователи, так и новые претенденты на роль героя, которому было суждено это Пророчество исполнить и избавить людей от какой-то неведомой, но непременно Страшной Угрозы. Но время летело вперед, ускоряясь с каждым своим витком, жизнь становилась все более суетной, а люди – все более беспечными. Неудивительно, что когда настало время исполнения Пророчества, не так уж много людей вспомнило о его существовании. И еще меньше – сумело правильно истолковать.

– Пророчество, – насмешливо протянул Баки, качая головой. – Ты не замечал, что все книжки, в которых присутствует какое-нибудь пророчество, – редкая туфта?  
– То есть, ты не веришь, – Стив кивнул. – Даже не сомневался. Материалист.  
– Дело не в вере, – неожиданно серьезно ответил Баки, переставая улыбаться. – Просто один герой никогда ничего не решает.  
– Он может быть ключевой фигурой…  
– Он может быть любым из нас, – оборвал его Баки. – Не обязательно становиться героем, чтобы попасть в чертово Пророчество.  
– Но это не помешает, – пожал плечами Стив. Баки только рукой махнул, даже не пытаясь переубедить. Со Стивом Роджерсом это было бесполезно.

Для того, чтобы исполнить Пророчество, требовалось не только стать героем, но и пройти множество испытаний, чтобы в конце концов спасти человечество от страшной угрозы.  
– Человечество, Пророчество, Страшная Угроза, Мировая Война… – Баки только глаза закатил. – У меня какое-то предубеждение против громких слов, каждое из которых начинается с большой буквы.  
– Против Бруклин Доджерс ты, кажется, ничего не имеешь?  
– Да я и о Anheuser-Busch слова дурного не скажу!  
– Тогда с тебя пиво, а я возьму пару франкфуртеров.  
– О, мой герой!  
– Заткнись, а? На ближайшие часы твой герой – Дольф Камилли.  
– Так точно, сэр. Разрешите отправиться за пивом, сэр?  
– Придурок.

Первым делом герой, на долю которого выпадет исполнить пророчество, должен был пережить серьезное физическое превращение. Когда доктор Эрскин намекнул, что тело Стива может существенно измениться в лучшую сторону, тот, конечно, не в ту же минуту вспомнил о Пророчестве. Даже не в тот же день. Но когда услышал, как переговариваются доктор и полковник Филлипс, тут же обругал себя всеми известными словами.  
– Никто там, наверху, не верит в это идиотское Пророчество, – бурчал полковник. – Нам нужна армия, непобедимое войско, с которым мы выкурим всю эту фашистскую шваль из Европы!  
– Так что вы переживаете, – пожал плечами доктор, – это же только первая ласточка. Будет вам ваша армия.  
– Я знаю, куда вы клоните, Эрскин. Вы идеалист.  
– Я просто немножко верю в чудеса.  
– Серьезно? – полковник горько покачал головой. – Думаете, настало время Страшной Угрозы, и Пророчество на подходе?  
– Вы не видели того, что видел я, дорогой мой, – едва слышно ответил доктор. – Поверьте мне, эта Угроза выкосит все человечество, если ее не остановить.  
– И вы считаете, что Роджерс…  
Доктор Эрскин только пожал плечами, улыбаясь и загадочно поблескивая стеклами очков.  
Стив в этот день так и не смог уснуть, распираемый нервным возбуждением.

– Ты настоящий герой, сынок, – сенатор Брандт отечески похлопал его по плечу. – Приносишь неоценимую пользу Родине!  
А как же Пророчество? – хотел спросить Стив. Эрскин верил в то, что Страшная Угроза уже распахнула свои крылья над человечеством, и ему нужен защитник. Он преувеличивал? Судя по тому, что показывают в хрониках, нет. Значит, герой – кто-то другой?.. Это была неожиданно задевающая мысль. Возможно, Стив бы и обдумал ее подробней, и смирился с ней, но другая мысль не давала ему покоя гораздо сильней. А что, если героя вообще нет? Что, если Пророчество не сбудется?

– А ты добился своего, – хмыкнул Баки, отводя взгляд. – Теперь ты стал героем… Рвешься спасти человечество? В одиночку? Как сказано в древнем Пророчестве?  
– Просто хочу уничтожить Шмидта и его прихвостней, – честно ответил Стив. – Не хочу, чтобы эта дрянь существовала. А что касается Пророчества…  
– Что?  
– Не знаю.  
Баки снова хмыкнул в свой стакан с пивом, и Стив попытался объяснить.  
– Пророчество – это слишком отстраненно. Далеко. Сказочно. А я видел эту мразь лицом к лицу, и… теперь это личное.  
– Тогда ладно.  
– Что?  
– Я в деле, – развел руками Баки, улыбаясь и в первый раз за вечер, кажется, глядя ему в глаза. – Лезть в пекло за абстракциями – последнее дело, но для меня это тоже личное, а теперь и вдвойне.  
– Вдвойне?  
Баки ткнул его пальцем в грудь.  
– Я рад, что ты не окончательно превратился в героя. Пареньком из Бруклина ты мне нравишься гораздо больше. Так что я пойду с этим пареньком, а Пророчество пусть катится в ад.

Вот что такое – ад, думал Стив, пока ослепшая «Валькирия» летела носом в ледяное многокилометровое поле. И ведь в Пророчестве об этом не было ни слова: ни о том, что придется потерять всех, кого любишь. Ни о том, что придется погибнуть самому. Наверное, это правильно, справедливо. Вот только кто бы знал, как тошно от этой справедливости.

Смерть была бы милосердней, думал Стив семьдесят лет спустя, выколачивая последний дух из набитого песком мешка. Кому нужен одноразовый герой? Кто вспомнит о давно сбывшемся пророчестве? Что ему делать в этом мире, который даже избавление от Страшной Угрозы не сделало лучше?

– Да вы эти Страшные Угрозы как пирожки печете, – буркнул Баки еще лет десять спустя, перерезая горло последней инопланетной твари. – Серьезно, такое ощущение, что они все лезут сюда только затем, чтобы вы от них героически избавили человечество.  
– Мы, – поправил его Стив, невольно улыбаясь.– Не вы, а мы.  
– Я не с вами, – отрезал Баки, отряхнулся и пошел к своему мотоциклу.  
– А вы знаете, – спросил приземлившийся рядом Вижн, – что по одной из самых старых редакций Пророчества герой в сражениях потерял руку?  
Стив посмотрел на него изумленно.  
– Первый раз слышу. То есть…  
Вижн пожал плечами.  
– Пророчество слишком размыто и неточно, чтобы однозначно его толковать. Но с вероятностью в восемьдесят семь целых и сорок шесть сотых процента я допускаю, что героем может являться Джеймс Барнс.  
– Но ведь это значит, что Страшная Угроза еще впереди?  
– Кто знает, что имел в виду под Страшной Угрозой автор Пророчества? – Вижн улыбнулся. – Возможно, Барнс уже выполнил свое предназначение…  
– Ты надолго застрял, балабол? – крикнул Баки, запуская стартер. – Уеду без тебя, и добирайся своим ходом!  
– По крайней мере, мне бы хотелось так думать, – добавил Вижн с долей скепсиса.


End file.
